The Girl I Thought She Was
by Blackheartzia
Summary: Percy finds himself in the gutter, from a girl he thought he knew. Will he find her and get revenge or figure out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Books never happened.**_

_**Percy's Pov.**_

Nothing like waking up with your face in a gutter. I also had a horrible head ache and discussing smell in my nose. I get up and a sharp pain goes through my head that feels like a knife just sliced my brain. I react by putting my hand where it hurts. I look around hobos sitting near fires warming themselves. I'm in an ally, a nasty one to. I walk out of the ally no one looks while I leave thank god. The minute I'm out I realize I'm in the ghetto.

I look at what's surrounding me, a tattoo parlor, an empty building, and yes a Mc Donald's. I remove my hand from my head. And walk to the McDonalds; I don't like Mc Donald's but it was a place where I could get food and see what I look like.

I walked in the smell of greece fills my nose, the smell of Mc Donald's! I go straight to the bathroom not looking at a single person on the way there. The bathroom was discussing but I ignored it. I looked in the mirror to find a man that wasn't me.

Obviously it was me but it didn't look like it. My hair was still brown it had a lot of shit in it like in those axe commercials when there is shit in the guy's hair until they use axe. My green eyes were blood shot red, and dirt and crap was on my face. I started to clean myself up while remembering last night. It was a very vivid memory.

I was at the club, like any 22 years old with my bros Grover, Nico, and Frank. I looked awesome I always wear an expensive looking outfit to look rich. My buddy Nico taught me that he has pitch black hair and more on the dark side but know his ways with the ladies, I've never seen that man without a girl walking out of his room in the morning. Grover was a shy dude that doesn't mean that girls don't fall for him they do. Frank the big man had a baby face which made the girls die. Not actually but the thought it was adorable. We all weren't players we had nice sides but we are 20 years old that's what we were supposed to do. Any way we split up like usual, I drank and danced with girls. Saw Grover, he was holding a girl that was crying. When he saw me he looked up and winked, that meant that she'd be coming home tonight, I smiled back. Frank was taking shots then got up probably saw a chick. And Nico doing the usual thing and standing in the back looking mysterious, which always made girls come. I was looking around when I saw the most beautiful girls sitting on a bar stool.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry spelled wrong it was girl not girls at the end of Chp.1**_

_**Percy's Pov.**_

Her beauty was unmistakable, blond hair with curls that a princess would have. Gray eyes that was like in a storm. A flawless face, and to make it better a stunning body to match. I was awestruck in her beauty, I had stopped walking. Our eyes locked, she flashed a dazzling smile that showed white straight teeth. I must have had a dump look on my face because she giggled a little. I snapped out of the trance and noticed there were no guys around her. How were there no dudes near a girl like that? I didn't care I went over to her.

I put on my stud act on and sat next to her. She turned to face the bar, like I was. An awkward silence went between us. I knew she knew that I came over here to talk her cause she gave me looks that signaled that she was waiting. But we sat there in silence for a full 15 minutes, I kept thinking of wait to say to her, when she turned to me.

"Hi I'm Annabeth!" She said in a happy tone and stuck her hand out. I was surprised, but I put on my stud face and shook her hand.

"Um, hey Annabeth." Using a manly voice, or known as my stud voice. She laughed when I talked and I caught a quick eye roll.

"So I saw you looking at me." She smiled and twirled her hair in her finger.

"Oh well a beautiful girl like you should be looked at." I was using one of Nico's famous lines.

"Thank you!" She giggled; I could tell that it was a fake laugh. I thought it was just my imagination and ignored it. I offered her a drink, the drinks started with not big alcoholic drinks. She kept refusing to take stronger ones but I got her to.

After a while we were taking shots and body shots, and I noticed that her personality changed. Maybe it was the alcohol but I had a strong feeling it wasn't. She was making smart comments and using a lot of sarcasm. I was also stopped the stud act and was myself. We laughed and talked, and then we danced. We weren't grinding or dancing close we were dancing like little kids do. Jumping around doing weird dances; I also taught her to fist pump she still sucked. When I told her that she would deny it and say she was the best.

"This is the best time I've had in a long time!" she yelled over the music in a drunken gesture.

"Don't you do this all the time?" I yelled over the music also.

"No, cause I have to always flirt with guys to…" Annabeth didn't finish because a dude came up and grabbed her arm. She turned around with a pissed look the dude looked her in the eyes. Her excretion changed the second her eyes met his. I pushed him away from her; he looked at me like he was willing to fight. I obviously was stronger than he was, he then walked away. I looked at Annabeth; she was staring at the ground. I called her name she looked up in terror that turned to determination. She took my hand and headed to the door. I followed all the people blurred while walking. Then we were in an ally next to the club, she looked around. Why was she doing that? She looked me in the eyes, and then kissed me. I was taller than her so she was on her toes. But it was a passionate kiss; I picked her off the ground holding her and continued the kiss. The kiss turned into kissing and it was kisses that I've never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Pov.

I could tell there was something with the boy the minute he sat next to me. He was hot, most are, I'm good at reading people. He put on the usual tough guy attitude but didn't use it much obviously because it was terribly fake. He was normal dude I would see in a place like this but I knew he wasn't normal.

He is the first guy to make my innocent nice girl act go away. He brought out the real girl that's been hiding because of her job. Even his tough guy attitude vanished. Instead an easy going, fun loving guy, that doesn't care about the glare or whispers he gets appeared in his place.

I started to forget about my job and my fake personality to accomplish it, and just had fun. Till one of Luke's managers snapped me back to the reality that no madder what my job will never end and neither will the attitude that goes with it because the motto in this business is

"Anyone can be your next client."

I did the job, I knew I had to so I tried to continue schedule. I brought him out to the ally outside the club. I looked up at his face a naïve was all over it. When I made it to his eyes I let all the control I had go. I let the lust I had been gathering though the night takes over me. My body knew what to do, so I just laid back and let myself get wrapped in the bliss of this boy with sea green eyes.

Eventually we moved to his car. It was a corvette, I've been in a couple of these but this time I was going further than usual. Usually in my job I don't go all the way on the first night but this one was hard to keep your hands off of.

After we finished showing the lust we developed through the night. He didn't fall asleep like most do. Instead we started to joke around while I just laid there in his arms.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked randomly. He looked at me; he had been the whole night with a look I couldn't quiet described. And almost always with a smile as if no madder what happened he was happy.

I smiled back, because when he would smile I couldn't help but copy that adorable face.

"Sure." I moved from his lap to the passenger seat putting on all but my shoes and bucking my seat belt.

"You're not going to kidnap me right?" I suspiciously asked with a raise of my eye brow. He laughed at the comment and reassured me he wasn't.

We drove to the docks. He told me how he grew up in New York and always found himself drawn to the sea. I found it ironic that his eyes matched it too. We messed around for a while; he got me to make a sand castle with him. We took a walk along the beach that was at least an hour and a half long. We walked hand in hand; it felt like my hand was meant to be there. In a hand that had brought out the real me. In a hand loved me in such a gentle way.

When we got back to the car he got out a shitty blanket he had in the trunk and spread it out on the sand. He sat up elbows slightly behind him to support his upper body while the lower half lay in a laying position. I nestled myself at his side, one of his elbows on my side while the other half of me was pressed against him. The sun was starting to rise, it was kind of chilly. I ignored it, losing myself in the bliss of the best night of my life.

My eyes were stationed on the morning sun creeping up on the ocean when his voice appeared.

"You cold?" I looked up to see him staring at me with concerned eyes and his lips no longer in a smile. I looked down to see myself shaking.

"I guess so." I met his eyes and smiled. Feeling stupid to not have noticed of my own body's need of warmth.

"I got a jacket somewhere in this thing." He got up to go to the trunk and started searching. I looked at the sun, how beautiful it was in the morning. He appeared back with a black vans jacket helping me put it on. And sat back down at my side.

The jacket was too big; it slid over my hands and almost to my knees. I felt the warmth and the smell of him in the jacket and filled with happiness. I glanced up to see him with the stupidest smile on his face. I crawled over and kissed him. Which quickly turned out to playful ones.

We later moved back to his car. Still wearing his jacket I sat in the passenger seat and noticed my cell phone on the ground of the car. It gave me a reminder that I had a job and I couldn't escape it. I picked it up and slid it into my pocket. I looked at him. He was searching for the keys that were already in the car. I smiled at how foolish he was he had been since the minute I met him. It was as if his brain was filled with seaweed.

When he finally noticed where the keys were he tried to act as if he knew all along. He looked up and saw me smiling at him. I hide it, he face again filled with naïve of why. I looked at the sun that was quickly rising. The sun rise had ended and so must the best night of my life. I had a job that I had to finish. I sighed at the fact and quickly started to formulate a plan.


End file.
